Silly Love Songs (Episode)
Silly Love Songs is the twelfth episode of Glee's second season, and the thirty-fourth episode overall. This episode aired on February 8, 2011. This episode continued the second half of the series and was two days after the Super Bowl episode, making it the shortest time between two episodes of Glee ''at the time. From this episode onwards, Ashley Fink (Lauren) appears in the opening credits under "guest starring". It was written by Ryan Murphy and directed by Tate Donovan. Plot Will sets New Directions a love song assignment. Having fallen for Lauren, Puck tries to serenades her with Queen's ''Fat Bottomed Girls. Lauren finds his song choice insulting. Later, after agreeing on a pre-Valentine's date, she stands him up.Then she eventually agrees to spend Valentine's Day with him as friends. Artie and Mike celebrate their respective relationships by performing Michael Jackson's P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) for Brittany and Tina. Tina later begins to sing My Funny Valentine to Mike, but is too overcome with emotion to continue and breaks down crying. Finn sets up a kissing booth, hoping to kiss Quinn, saying that he wants to raise money for New Directions. She initially refuses, but kisses him at the insistence of Sam, who is first mad at her for suspicion of kissing Finn, then for not kissing Finn. The kiss further re-ignites Finn and Quinn's feelings for one another, and they begin an affair. Santana, angry for having recently had her bad behavior highlighted by the other club members, conspires to give them mono and reveal Quinn's infidelity after using flawless logic to discover that Finn and Quinn are fooling around. Santana goes into the nurse's office and kisses Wes Fahey, a student sick with mono and kisses Finn immediately afterwards. Even though Finn kisses many other girls in school after this, somehow only Quinn gets the mono, thus their infidelity is inevitably revealed. Rachel is dismayed by his renewed feelings for Quinn, but resolves to concentrate on her career instead of romance because she's already at the ripe old age of 16-17, and leads the female New Directions members in a performance of Katy Perry's Firework. Meanwhile, at Dalton Academy, Blaine announces his intention to sing a love song to his crush. Kurt believes that Blaine has feelings for him, so he is disappointed when his crush turns out to be Jeremiah, the assistant manager at a local Gap store. The Dalton Academy Warblers accompany Blaine as he serenades Jeremiah with Robin Thicke's When I Get You Alone. They do appropriate, cute little things like try on sunglasses and push mannequins around and surround Jeremiah repeating the line "When I get you alone". Jeremiah is subsequently fired because he says his boss didn't approve of it, then admits he didn't like it either. Kurt confesses his feelings to Blaine, who tells Kurt that he cares for him but is terrible at romance, and does not want to risk damaging their friendship. The episode ends with New Directions assembled at Breadstix, where the Warblers perform Silly Love Songs for Kurts first Lonely Hearts Club. Songs *'Fat Bottomed Girls '''by ''Queen. Sung by Noah Puckerman and the New Directions Boys. *'P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) '''by ''Michael Jackson. ''Sung by Artie Abrams with the New Directions *'When I Get You Alone by Robin Thicke. Sung by Blaine Anderson and the Dalton Academy Warblers *My Funny Valentine' from ''Babes in Arms. Sung by Tina Cohen-Chang (unreleased) *'Firework' by Katy Perry. ''Sung by Rachel Berry with the New Directions Girls *'Silly Love Songs 'by ''Wings. Sung by Blaine Anderson with the Dalton Academy Warblers Guest Stars Guest Cast * Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste * Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang * Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans * Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson * Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes * Alexander Nifong as Jeremiah Co-Stars * Telly Leung as Wes * Riker Lynch as Jeff * Titus Makin Jr. as David * Eddy Martin as Thad * Curt Mega as Nick * Jeanine Anderson as Waitress Sandy * Earnestine Phillips as Nurse * Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson * Jean Sincere as Librarian * Cathy Dot as Barista * Neil Parker as Sick Albert * Kati Sharp as Rochelle Trivia *This is the third time that the opening title-card of Glee changes. The letters, instead of white, are pink in honor of Valentine's Day. *This is the third episode, after Home and Dream On, which has the same name of a song featured in it. *Quinn and Finn felt symptoms of the Mononucleosis virus one day after they kissed in the auditorium. Medically speaking, however, the Mono virus isn't supposed to show its symptoms until about four to six weeks after it is attained. *The same music that plays when Kurt and Blaine are on the bench after the "Gap Attack" is the same music that plays in the episode New York at the Lima Bean when Blaine tells Kurt that he loves him. *Wes refers to Blaine as "Junior warbler, Blaine Anderson". In I Am Unicorn, however, which is set in the following school year, Blaine is revealed to be a junior again. *My Funny Valentine and Firework are both performed at a glee club meeting on the same day due to the character's clothing. Finn states that Quinn's mom picked her up a few hours ago, and in that conversation Rachel gets the inspiration for her song. This means they either had a meeting that lasted a few hours, or two get togethers in the same day; both outcomes seem unusual. *This episode marks the first episode where Santana and Brittany are not on the Cheerios and out of their uniforms other than competitions or special events. *In the 'Warblers Gap Attack', Blaine is seen wearing pink sunglasses, a well known accessory of Darren Criss, Blaine's portrayer. *When it flashes back to Lauren and Puck s 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' (Special Education), the hallways are decorated with Valentines decorations. Yet, this scene should be set in December. *There is a moment in Silly Love Songs when Blaine is singing a line, you can hear the music, but he appears to be vocalising with the rest of the Warblers. *This episode features Glee's two-hundreth episode, Silly Love Songs. Navigational es:Episodio:Silly Love Songs Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes